X Men: Generation X
by RomD
Summary: After a terrible war against the X Men and the brotherhood, many X Men died...and got replaced by new ones. But what about the mutants who replaced the old mutants in the Brotherhood of Evil? We'll just have to see about that...
1. Chapter 1

**X-MEN – GENERATION X**

**Chapter 1** – **INTRODUCTION**

After teaming up to beat the very powerful APOCALYPSE, the brotherhood and the x-men became against each other…again.

_A WEEK AFTER THEY HAD KILLED APOCALYPSE_

Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Magneto, and Mystique were on the X-Jet. Storm was driving the jet. Wolverine looked at magneto. **"I must say, we did a pretty good job defeating apocalypse."** Cyclops looked at them and joined the conversation. **"Yeah, I hate to admit it but, we make a pretty good team!"** **"And you x-men are not as bad as I thought."** Magneto replied. Mystique interrupted **"where are we heading to anyways?"** **"We're going to pick up forge." **Storm looked back from the front seat and answered mystique. **"He's going to fix some of the machines apocalypse broke back at the mansion…"** Jean Grey added.

Minutes later, they arrived at the top of the building where forge waited for them. They landed the X-Jet on the helicopter pad.

"**Hey x-men, magneto, mystique…how are you doing?"** greeted them as he entered the X-jet. **"We're fine thank you."** Magneto answered him with a smile.

They arrived at the mansion an hour later. Magneto and Mystique enters the mansion first followed by the rest of the X-Men.

"**Logan, can you come with me please?"** Jean Grey said as she entered the mansion. Wolverine followed jean grey behind a wall. **"Yes, what is it jean?"** Wolverine asked Jean grey as they hid behind the wall. **"I sense something...something bad! And it has something to do with magneto and his mutants."** She told wolverine as she looked around if the place was clear. **"Really?"** asked jean grey surprisingly.

"**JEAN?"** a voice called from upstairs. **"W-Wolverine!"** Jean Grey said with a confused look and looked at who she was talking to. The Wolverine she was talking to slowly turned into Mystique. **"You'll never learn when to shut your mouth!"** Mystique gave Jean Grey a hard karate chop at the back of her head that made Jean grey unconscious.

"**JEAN! Are you here?"** The original Wolverine called Jean Grey again. **"Jean?"** Wolverine walked down the stairs.

Mystique slowly turned into Jean Grey. **"I - I'm here Logan." "Whew! I thought something happened to you! We need your powers to move some VERY heavy stuff. Is that ok?"** Wolverine asked Jean. **"Oh, ok. I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna go check on Magneto."** She told wolverine as she went to the living room where Magneto was.

Mystique (JEAN GREY) turned into her normal self and walked over to magneto. **"Clear."** Mystique whispered to Magneto. **"Then let's go!"** Magneto told her with an evil grin.

Magneto and Mystique, along with toad, sabretooth, pyro, lady deathstrike, avalanche, juggernaut, and scarlet witch went outside the mansion and went to the x-jet. Magneto used his mutant powers to open the X-Jet. **"I read the whole manual twice! And I'm sure I can drive this thing perfectly."** Scarlet Witch told everyone as she sat on the driver's seat. **"Good!"** Magneto told Scarlet Witch and she replied with a proud smile at Magneto.

Later, inside the mansion. **"Scott, check on magneto and his men."** Professor X ordered Cyclops. **"And Wolverine? Where is Jean? I thought you called her."** The Professor looked over at Wolverine. **"I don' know. She said she'll be here in a minute."** Answered the professor.

"**Huh!"** Cyclops heard something before he left the room. **"That sounds like the X-Jet!"** Jean ran into the room and warned them about what happened. Nightcrawler looked outside the window. **"LOOK!"** They all looked outside the window. **"Holy cow! That's the X-Jet! And Magneto and company are the ones flying it!"** Iceman pointed at the flying X-Jet with a surprised look.

"**Ha-Ha! Take this X-Men!"** a missile got released from the X-Jet and is headed right in the mansion. **"Nightcrawler! Teleport all of us into the cerebro!"** Professor X gave Nightcrawler an urgent order. All of them held on to nightcrawler and he teleported them into the cerebro.

"**Why here in the cerebro professor?"** Storm asked The Professor with a weird look. **"I put a new feature to the cerebro, I made it indestructible. So we're safe here for now."** Professor X answered Storm. **"I don't get it…why are they attacking!"** Cyclops asked all of the X-Men in the room. **"I'm not sure Scott…but I hope nothing worse than this happens."** Professor X says while he was thinking deeply.

**Author's Note: **Hey to everyone who is reading this fan fiction. This is my first time writing one so please review…so I would know how I'm doing. THANK YOU :-)

**-RomD**


	2. Chapter 2

**X-MEN: GENERATION X**

**Chapter 2** – **The Awakening of Betrayal / the X Men VS the Brotherhood of Evil**

On Chapter 1, the Brotherhood of Evil and The X Men become friends…not until the Brotherhood of Evil made a sneaky plan to destroy the X Mansion. What will happen next? Read and find out.

**AT THE CEREBRO**

"I think it's alright to come out now professor." Cyclops said with his ear on the door of the cerebro and slowly backed off.

"Thank you very much Scott." The professor smiled at Cyclops. Professor X opened the cerebro. As he opened the door, nothing was left but rubble and dust. Everyone stayed quiet for a minute looking around.

"Is this our m-mansion?" Jean Grey asked as she looked around with a sad face.

"I guess so." Rogue replied.

"Why did he do that? After everything we did for them, this is how they say thanks!" Iceman said as he looked at the Professor.

"I'm gonna kill that no good, son of a gun! I'm gonna teach him a lesson that he shouldn't mess with the X MEN!" Wolverine said as he took out his adamantium claws running outside the destroyed mansion. He kept on running and never stopped.

"WAIT!" The professor tried to stop Wolverine but couldn't. "Well, we should all stay here...for now."

**LATER IN THE CITY**

In the city, nothing was heard but loud, irritating sirens. Nothing was seen except thick dust and burning buildings.

Wolverine reached the city and was ready to get revenge on Magneto until he saw what's left of the city. "What the!" Wolverine said as he looked up on the burning buildings. Wolverine saw the X Jet flying in the air shooting missiles and rockets on the buildings. "Holy Sh-" He got interrupted by a group of policemen pointing guns at Wolverine.

"LOOK! ITS ONE OF THEM!" some people shouted from a distance.

"Put your hands on your head and lay on the ground NOW!" one policeman ordered Wolverine.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Bub!" Wolverine said as he stabbed each policeman with his claws.

**AFTER SEVERAL HOURS**

The rest of the X Men came and went to check on Wolverine.

"What in the world happened here!" Cyclops asked.

"It was Magneto. He did all this!" Replied to Cyclops's question as he went out of the alley where he was hiding. "I could've got them if these friggin' policemen didn't get in my way!" Wolverine pointed to a pile of policemen in the alley.

"Look at this Professor!" Storm told the Professor as she was looking at a TV inside the window of a television shop.

"_Breaking News! New York City has been terrorized by the X Men? Reporter Jane Wallace in New York City." _A girl in the news studio announced. _"Tracy I'm here at New York City where the buildings are collapsing and some are on fire. Many people had been injured and some even passed away." _A reporter said as the buildings on the background are collapsing. _"In the footage I'm showing you now…we can see the X JET! Shooting at the buildings of New York City. In this other footage I'm showing you now is X man Wolverine killing and murdering a group of policemen! What has happened to the X Men? Reporter Jane Wallace once again reporting live from New York City." _

"What the-" Wolverine reacted.

"So that was their plan. To get the people to hate us." Storm told everyone.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Jean Grey asked.

"I don't know but we should go to a safe place or else something worse will happen." The X Men leave the city.

**3 DAYS LATER**

The X Men stayed at Iceman's house because their family was on vacation and they were safe there, for now. Jean Grey, Strom, Cyclops, and Wolverine were sitting in the living room watching TV and drinking coffee. They were watching the news about the X Men and how people hate them so much.

"Everyone thinks were the bad guys now." Wolverine said as he sipped from his cup.

"I know. Magneto put us into so much trouble" Jean Grey replied as she put her cup on the table.

"What does he even want from us! I'm just so annoyed and angry at what is happening right now!" Storm slams her hands on the table and some coffee spills on the table.

**THAT NIGHT**

All the X Men were asleep. Some slept on the floor and some shared spaces on the beds. It was a very peaceful night until Magneto and the rest of The Brotherhood of Evil landed the X-Jet on the front yard of the house.

"Psst. Jean! Jean!" Storm called. "I hear something. Its outside."

"Huh? Let's go check it out." Jean Grey and Storm sneaked out of their places and looked out the window.

"OH NO!" Storm shouted. "shhh!" Jean Grey warned Storm.

"We have to wake up everyone and warn them. But let's do it quietly." Jean Grey told Storm. Jean Grey and Storm started waking up everyone.

Magneto and the rest of his mutants enter the house. "X Men? Are you home?"

The X Men weren't inside and Magneto and the others continued to search for the X Men. They went outside the house to the backyard.

"Are you looking for us?" Professor X asked Magneto.

"Where are the other X-Men?"

The lights of the very big backyard slowly turned brighter revealing the rest of the X Men in their suits and gear and they were ready to fight. "They're here!"

"Hmmm? So you were expecting a battle? We were expecting the same." Magneto's mutants were as many as the X Men. They began to battle and the neighbors woke up to the noises. The house was being damaged from all the explosions they were causing.

"This will be the end of the X MEN!" Magneto said.

"And so will be the end of the brotherhood!" Professor X replied.

**THE DAY AFTER**

The Day after the very epic battle of the X Men and the Brotherhood of Evil, all the neighbors were outside their houses looking at what was left of the battle.

Did the X Men die? Did some survive? How about the Brotherhood of Evil? Did they survive? Who won the battle? All of these questions will be answered on the next chapter – **The Aftermath / Weapon X presents RAVEN**. DON'T MISS IT!

**Author's Note**: Those who reviewed…I really appreciated it! I tried to learn from the reviews I got. (even tough if there were only 2) Oh and I hope you like my fanfiction. I also expect more reviews this time. THANK YOU!

-RomD :P


End file.
